Torture
Torture is the major easter egg for the Zombies map Anguish. It spans 13 steps, taking the player through time and across the world to discover Sophia's message which she left behind in Liverpool. The transcript is here. Easter Egg Step 1 Begin Step 1 is completed immediatley by starting the game as one has to read Sophia's message. Step 2 Second Message Step 2 requires the players to find the second screen. It can only be found during a Hellround, attached to a cable which a Hellhound will detach at the start of the round. Pressing the use button completes the step. Step 3 The Giant Project... Ruined The players will immediatley be at Der Riese, as Harvey Yena releases the Zombies from their cages shortly after the MDT sends the Maxis' to the Moon. The one playing as Samantha will now be Sophia. The others being random Group 935 Security Guards. The goal of the step is to escape the facility, the starting room being the Quick Revive room. To escape, all teleporters must be linked and the mainframe must be used. Many features of Der Riese can only be seen, for instance the bridge is unreachable, as is the Juggernog room and the Fly Trap is unusable. Sophia should notice that she has three items in her inventory during this step, if not then a glitch has taken place. Once the mainframe is activated, a voice will say "Malfunction, all Teleporters reset until relinking!" and the group will teleport away, leaving the other scientists behind. The view will change back to the original group on the map. Step 4 Third message The players must find the third message for the step to be complete. The third message is located at the gateway on the main motorway leading to Liverpool. It is buried in a pot hole created on the road. Once activated, the step is complete. Step 5 Theatre of the DAMNED! The players will immediatley return to their flashback roles, this time in Kino der Toten. The upstairs doorway is closed, as is the MPL Room. The centre, however, is open as the power is on. The group must reach the Mystery Box located behind the stage. As soon as the Box is reached, Sophia must press the use button on it, in which she will open the Mystery Box and place a Thundergun within the box. When asked whether she should put another on in, she replies that it is not needed. The view will return to the original group. Step 6 Fourth message The fourth message must be found to complete the step. It is actually dropped from a Zombie, and is thus difficult to encounter. Pressing the use button on it when it drops will end the step. Step 7 The Siege Sophia and her bodyguards will now be at Verrückt. She states that she needs to obtain something from the Asylum. Just as the group begins moving, they are cut off from eachover by the electric door, and Zombies begin rising from the tables and chairs. Many scientists flee the scene, taking their research with them. The goal is to get Sophia to the power room. Once this is done, she must press the use button while standing infront of the power nodes. She will then place a Wunderwaffe DG-2 in it, the shockwave caused causes them to teleport. The view will return to the original group. Step 8 Fifth message The fifth message is located underneath a car. It requires a player with Ambidexopop to shoot it with the two different guns to pop it out from underneath the car. The step ends once the message is "used". Step 9 The others Sophia will now be in 1973, located at the future "Call of the Dead" set. She discovers numerous things Richtofen left behind, such as the Golden Rod, Focusing Stone and a experimented Element 115 meteorite. Sophia must make her way to the PhD Flopper room whilst the bodyguards kill the civilians and security. Once she has the Golden Rod, she must enter the Submarine located at the shores of the water, which hasn't flooded the Stamin-Up building. Once inside, the use button must be used to make the Submarine fire a laser and incinerates the Golden Rod, teleporting it somewhere safe. The same must be done for the Focusing Stone, which is teleported to Shangri-La. Step 10 Sixth message The sixth message is located inside a Hellhound which runs across the top inaccesible motorway. Once it is killed, the message will pop and must be caught otherwise it will smash, resetting the step. Once caught, the step is complete. Step 11 Richtofen's Experiments Sophia will be in 1997 now, and after hearing that Germany had fallen and now the French, Italians and Suiss were barricading their borders, teleports back to Kino der Toten where she must "use" several tubes containing Gas Zombies. Once this is done, the Gas Zombies will be unleashed, and the group must lure them into a teleporter. This teleports them back to 1962, in the Pentagon and in the theatre itself. Step 12 Seventh Message The final message is located in a puddle of water, but shocks any player trying to enter it. The way to get it is to buy PhD Flopper, and diving into the water, boiling it. The message is availible and can be used to see Sophia's Final Transmission. Step 13 Sophia's Last Transmission The view will return to Sophia in 2013, in which she is looking over the convoy seen in the map heading along the motorway from France to England. Her bodyguards ask whether her efforts will make a difference, to which Sophia replies that she knows it will not, but if anybody discovers what she has done, they will find a way to use what she has set in motion. The game then ends, with the message "You Found Sophia's Message in "x" rounds". Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Anguish